A Symphonic Martemas
by meganekko-bomb
Summary: The company congregates at Dirk's house to celebrate Martemas, with a little bit of every genre thrown in. Sheeloyd, Gesea, Kranna angst has arrived. Ch 6 and 7 up!
1. Arrivals

**Tales of Symphonia- A Symphonic Martemas (Christmas)**

_**MonsterBookOfMonsters:** Well hey everybody and welcome to my new fanfiction! crowd roars in anticipation_

_Yes, thank yew thank yew; this fanfiction features the talents of:_

_**MBOM:** Lloyd Irving! crowd claps and stomps feet _

_**LLOYD:** Yes, thank you very much! See my adventures in Tales of Symphonia!_

_**MBOM:** Genis Sage! short people in crowd scream like crazy_

_**GENIS:** Hi, everybody! What? You want me to sign your… lady, I'm only twelve!_

_**MBOM:** Zelos Wilder! crowd coughs unanimously _

_**ZELOS:** Hey foxy ladies! The great Zelos Wilder is here! And Genis, I'll take care of your autographs… ohh, yeah…_

_**MBOM:** Sheena Fujibayashi! crowd of guys run forward all of them glomping Sheena_

_**SHEENA:** Ack, uhm hey there, Aaaah, get off me, hey you're really hot, ouch, I love you too, ack, Origin, help! BOOOOM! silence_

_**MBOM:** Raine Sage! crowd of nerds run forth (my company and I included)_

_**RAINE:** Oh, wow it's the Professor Raine fanclub, you came to see me! You like me, you really like me! (cries)_

_**MBOM:** Colette Brunel! crowd jumps up and down, numerous people fall down_

_**COLETTE:** Hiiiii, everyone! I'm so happy to be here – (falls off the stage) I'm okay, really._

_**MBOM:** Dirk the Dwarf! short people congregate again_

_**DIRK:** Dwarven Vow number 117, Fame is only an illusion, unless you're a dwarf! Hm, you don't get it either? Well 23 generations of dwarves don't either!_

_**MBOM:** And finally, KRATOS AURION! several people in crowd drop dead, remaining scream like crazy and try to reach Kratos_

_**KRATOS:** Hmph …_

_**MBOM:** And all you screaming fangirls, don't kill him, I need him in my story, also, he's mine. raging protests from fangirls Just kidding, but does anyone else have a Kratos plushie? We could start a club!_

_**MBOM:** And now, on with the tale!_

_**Authoress' Note:** Regal is not in this tale for two reasons, one: because I don't like him and two: because the Lezareno company Martemas party left him in such a state of inebriation, he couldn't remember squat, including the gathering in Sylvarant. What a jerk!_

_**Disclaimer:** MonsterBookOfMonsters does not own Tales of Symphonia, and that disclaimer could use a lot more pizzazz… Oh, okay, we'll bring Kratos in!_

_**KRATOS:** What am I supposed to say?_

_**MBOM:** Um, um, well I don't know! How about the coolest line in ToS?_

_**KRATOS:** Hmph… okay… Feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn in hell!_

_**MBOM:** Ooh, it gives me shivers!_

Chapter 1- Arrivals

The snow fell softly on the windowpanes, dusting the dull glass with a white covering. The warm smell of chocolate wafted up the stairs; Lloyd smiled, turning away from the window to see Sheena coming up the stairs with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate held carefully on a tray.

"Hey Lloyd… I brought you some hot chocolate…"

"Oh thanks, Sheena!" Lloyd took the mug off the tray, and brought it to his lips, "Are any of the others here yet?"

Sheena sipped on her hot chocolate, "No, but your Dad went outside, to find some tents or something…"

"Why?"

"What, you want everyone to stay in your room?" asked the raven-haired girl scathingly.

"Well, _you_ are… we could squeeze everyone in here…"

Sheena drained her mug, "Don't be ridiculous, Lloyd."

"But they'll all freeze in tents! And I don't want to listen to Genis complain about it!"

"Lloyd!" Dirk's voice boomed up the stairs, "Where did you put those tents?"

Lloyd paled, "Um, uh, I dunno…"

Dirk climbed up the stairs, pulling nervously on his beard, "Well where's everyone gonna sleep? There's only your room, and the kitchen…"

The three pondered for a moment, but the moment of contemplative silence was interrupted by a loud, clanging bell-like sound.

"The doorbell! That'll be the others! I'll get it!" Lloyd jumped over the banister and thundered down the stairs, Dirk and Sheena followed, if not in a more dignified fashion, omitting the bounding leaps.

The swordsman wrenched the door open, and a large number of people stumbled in, indescribable amidst the blustering snow.

"Lloyd, close the door!" cried Dirk, leaping in front of the fire to protect it from the cold blast of wind. Lloyd obeyed and shut the door; the identities of the crowd of people were apparent now; Genis, in a specially made Katz suit; Presea, in a Flanoir-esque snowsuit; Raine, in her regular coat, except with a hood; and mildly unexpectedly, Zelos and Colette huddled together under a large blanket.

"Come closer to me, my darling Colette, I'll keep you nice and warm…" said Zelos, in his lovesick voice.

"Hi guys!" exclaimed Lloyd, rushing forwards to take the assorted coats.

"Hello Lloyd and Sheena, and …" Presea stopped, not knowing the name of Lloyd's adopted father.

"Me name is Dirk," the dwarf prompted.

"Dirk," repeated the pink-haired girl.

"Happy Martemas!" exclaimed Colette, trying to escape Zelos and the folds of the blanket to give out hugs and greetings.

Raine lowered her hood, glancing around the small cottage, "That snow is really something, isn't it?"

The Sylvarant Chosen managed to extract herself from the blanket; she rushed forward, hugging Lloyd, Sheena, and Dirk in turn.

"It's so good to see all of you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Ugh, someone help…" groaned Zelos from underneath the blanket.

"Honestly…" sighed Raine, pulling the blanket off the distressed Chosen.

The company pulled off their winter coats and grouped around a large table, some sitting on armchairs, some sitting on stools, and some sitting on barrels that looked as if they held a large amount of alcohol at some point.

"You guys got a new table!" remarked Genis; he looked around, "Oh, I don't have a seat…"

"You can sit with me, Genis." Said Presea shyly, moving over on a large, squishy armchair, "There's enough room…"

When the party was comfortably settled at the table, Raine struck up a brainstorming topic:

"Now where are we all going to sleep? I don't think we'll all fit…"

"Yeah, the bed problem," interjected Sheena, "We haven't really found a solution for that yet…"

"Kratos still has to get here, where is he?" interrupted Lloyd, standing up and glancing at the clock. "Hey, he's late!"

"Not exactly in character for Kratos to be late, is it?" wondered Zelos, leaning back on his chair.

"Maybe he got delayed by the snow, I'm sure he'll get here when he can…" said Colette calmly, trying to maintain her optimistic outlook.

"I hope so…" breathed Lloyd, moving over to the window and squinting out past the dark glass. The night was indented by the occasional snowflake catching the light from the cottage, making it difficult to discern any definite shapes.

Sheena stood, joining a very worried Lloyd in looking out the window, "Kratos can handle the snow, I think, he should be fine," she said reassuringly, she pointed out the window abruptly, catching a sight Lloyd missed, "Hey, is that Noishe?"

Lloyd jumped, "Oh Noishe! I forgot to let him back in!"

Dirk shook his head disapprovingly, "Well, let 'im in," he advised in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, okay!" Lloyd ran to the door and wrenched it open, "NOISHE! Time to come in!" he yelled, his voice louder than the blustering wind.

Noishe howled, and tromped backwards through the snow, pulling something behind him.

"Augh, hurry up! I don't have all night!" The snow blew in, covering the entrance, Noishe stumbled gladly in, and whatever he was dragging in was covered in cold, white flakes.

"Hey, I thought I said you weren't allowed to drag stuff in here anymore…" scolded Lloyd, as he closed the door against the angry winter.

"Huh? What's…" Lloyd gasped, rushing towards Noishe's charge.

"It's Kratos!" he cried.

_**MBOM:** Hm, good place to stop it? Rather suspenseful, if I do say so myself. Although it's not where I had originally intended to put the first chapter, it was supposed to be like page 15 or something…_

_**KRATOS:** shiver, shiver Brrrrrr… so cold…_

_**MBOM:** I'll warm you up if you like! It really isn't a problem!_


	2. Frozen

Chapter 2- Frozen, Unfrozen, Now What?

"Are you serious?" cried Raine. The entire company got up from the table, and surrounded Noishe. The protozoan whined, shaking the snow from his fur. Kratos lay motionless on the dirt floor, his closed eyes crusted over with frost. His normally pale skin was tinted a bluish color and his hair was frozen stiff from the ice crystals clinging to it.

Lloyd dropped to his knees, touching Kratos' face, "He's completely frozen! Get some blankets, uhm, and quick!"

The reaction was immediate; Presea, Genis and Colette ran upstairs to retrieve some quilts and blankets. Raine rushed to Lloyd's side, shoving Zelos out of the way, as he stood with his mouth open stupidly at the scene before him. Sheena jumped into action quickly, restraining Noishe, who made a move for Kratos, clearly attempting to aid him in some way. The summoner assumed Raine would very much like to avoid distraction if she began a healing.

"Professor, can you do anything?" asked Lloyd frantically, he turned to his adopted father, "Dad, do you know what to do?"

Dirk rushed to a cupboard in the kitchen area, pulling it open and took out a minute red bottle. He opened it and handed it to Lloyd, motioning to pour it in Kratos' mouth.

"Why, what-?" began Lloyd, proceeding to follow Dirk's instructions.

"Yeah, what's that?" added Sheena, tugging on Noishe's multi-colored fur.

"Dwarven Lava Juice, it should work shortly 'ere. Just wait…"

The three who departed announced their arrival with a shout from the young half-elf, "Here, we got blankets!" Presea and Colette followed behind, carrying a massive amount of quilted arrangements.

"Wait!" barked Dirk, "Wait a minute!"

A moment of incredibly tense silence passed, broken by Zelos, who just _had _to get his two cents in.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?"

"Just shut up, Zel-" began Sheena, but was interrupted when Noishe howled, a low, mournful sound.

Suddenly, Kratos coughed violently, and sat up straight, flicking ice in all directions. Deep, gasping breaths succeeded this, the seraph gulped, his dark brown eyes wide.

A unanimous sigh of relief engulfed the group, Lloyd supported the mercenary's shoulder, speaking softly and clearly, "Kratos, are you okay?"

"Good job, Dirk!" said Raine happily.

"Yeah, thanks Dad!" Lloyd took a blanket from Genis and placed it over his biological father.

"Wh-what h-h-happened?" asked Kratos, his teeth chattering.

"You got trapped by the snow, but Noishe saved you…"

Colette knelt down beside Raine, taking up Kratos' hand and rubbing it between her own to warm him up a bit. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, whoa-" Sheena tried once again to be part of the conversation but was again interrupted by Noishe, who broke free of her grasp and hurried forward and began licking his master's face, trying desperately to dispel the blue tinge.

"You should probably get closer to the fire," advised Genis, adding a fresh surge of flame to the pot-bellied stove.

The fire began warming Kratos, the ice crystals melted and trickled across his face and clothes, soon soaking him to the skin.

"I… have… more…blankets…" said Presea, her voice very muffled. Everyone looked towards her, seeing only a mass of blankets and a pair of pink pigtails.

"Blankets will 'elp some, but staying in wet clothes will make you sick…" Dirk's eyes widened, "'Ow did you manage to think that that would be enough for this weather?"

Kratos was still in his traditional black outfit, he mumbled something unintelligible, still shivering fitfully.

Zelos came back into the conversation with a statement that nearly frightened Kratos to death.

"You know, you're about my size, I think you'll fit into my clothes, I brought some changes, naturally."

The fearful mercenary coughed, "No, anything but Zelos'-" he coughed again, "-clothes…" he finished weakly.

Lloyd wrapped another blanket around the seraph, relieving Presea of some of her burden.

"C'mon, I won't subject you to the horrors of Zelos' clothes, I'm sure we can find you something to wear…" he stood and Colette aided him in helping Kratos to his feet.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sheena suddenly, "I know!" she raced to the stairs and turned to face the bewildered group, "Wait just a second!" she ran up the rickety stairs, and after a short pause, returned with a rather large, neatly wrapped Martemas present. She handed it to Kratos, who took it with shaking hands. The label read:

_To Kratos, From Sheena_

"I- is th-this a-a-a…" stuttered the mercenary.

"A gift?" finished Sheena, "Yep, and you need it early, I think."

"Th-thank you, Sheena…" Kratos lifted the lid and looked inside. A shiny green cloth reflected in the flickering firelight.

"What is it?" asked Kratos.

Sheena grinned, "I got it in Mizuho, especially for you…"

Kratos removed the cloth from the box, a green shirt folded out before him, the perfect size.

Sheena pointed in the box, "And there's also pants, the whole outfit is in the Igaguri style, I hope you like it…"

"I really do," Kratos' voice became steadier as he warmed slightly. "Also it saves me from Zelos' offer, which was looking ominously possible…"

Everyone laughed appreciatively at this remark, save for Zelos who looked incredibly offended.

"Hey now, what's wrong with my wardrobe?" he inquired, stung.

"Maybe the fact that it's yours, and you are a philanderous hog." laughed Sheena.

"Now that's not very nice…" sulked the ever-dramatic Chosen of Mana.

Dirk smiled, his mustache bristling, "But you know, pink is a very becoming color for an aspiring ladies' man, good work!"

"Everybody just quit it!" whined Zelos.

Lloyd chuckled, wrapping an arm around a now heavily blanketed Kratos, "Here, you can change upstairs… No, Noishe, stay down."

Noishe was jumping up in an effort to reach Kratos' face; although Noishe was an incredibly large protozoan, he wasn't quite tall enough to match the height of 6' 3" that Kratos attained.

"Good boy," mumbled Kratos, patting the protozoan's furry head.

"C'mon up we go," said Lloyd gently, leading Kratos up the stairs.

"Careful there," advised Dirk, "Don't fall."

Lloyd and Kratos tottered up the stairs, leaving the rest of the group below. A loud scraping sound followed as they sat down at the table and moved chairs around.

"Well, what is really wrong with my outfit?" demanded Zelos' voice.

Lloyd halted at the top of the stairs to hear the rest of the conversation.

"That color of pink does not match with the yellow trim. In addition, the soles of your shoes are not the right color to match your off-white pants and the stitching is less than mediocre on your gloves. Clearly your tailor has some fashion issues." Presea declared seriously.

Another round of laughter followed this; Lloyd chuckled and moved towards his bed, lowering Kratos onto it.

"Okay, there you go…"

"That wasn't at all how I'd anticipated arriving…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Dwarven Lava Juice'll have you better in no time, just leave it to Dad!"

A moment of awkward silence passed, Kratos still ardently desired to be Lloyd's 'Dad' although he knew availability of that role was gone long ago.

Shattering the moment, Kratos placed the box beside him and removed the green shirt and accompanying black pants from the box.

The mercenary pulled off his boots; they fell to the floor with a wet splat.

"Eww," commented Lloyd, "That'll be a party to clean up, they're completely soaked…"

"Hmph, thanks for that…" replied Kratos, unbuckling his belt.

"Yep, not a problem…" said Lloyd, entirely missing the sarcasm. He reached forward, scrutinizing the green shirt intently; he rubbed the texture of the cloth between his fingers, and concluded:

"This is real silk, you know."

Kratos arched an eyebrow as he pulled on the replacement pants, "You can tell that?" he asked, retrieving the shirt from his son.

"Well yeah, is that weird or something?"

"That's not weird at all," interjected Sheena's voice from the stairwell, she came into sight, her vision was obscured by the remaining blankets. Apparently, she had been assigned to returning them to their proper place. She placed the blankets carefully in a stack in the corner; she turned, catching sight of Kratos with his wet shirt half-off. He hesitated, making eye contact with Sheena, who merely shrugged.

"Don't worry, I've seen you with your shirt off loads of times…" the words blurted out of the summoner's mouth, unguarded. She blushed immediately, her eyes wide.

Kratos shrugged, pulling his shirt off completely. All his numerous scars were visible now, their appearance amplified by the coldness. They meandered across his torso in spiderweb patterns; all colored a pale pink against the redness of his frostbitten skin.

Lloyd stood stock-still, his mouth agape at Sheena,

"Wh-what? When?" he managed eventually.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sheena raised her eyebrows suggestively, nodding at the confused swordsman.

Lloyd blinked, missing the sarcasm again.

Sheena sighed, "Weeelllll, there was that time in Palmacosta before he went for a shower; Altamira, when we went swimming; that time in Asgard when he was hurt; Flanoir, if you can believe it, when he-"

"I don't need a list!" cried Lloyd, his pallor soon matching his outfit.

"I wasn't aware people were 'watching' me," said Kratos, pulling on the silk shirt, "perhaps I will be more wary in the future." He finished, as serious as ever, straightening the green fabric over his shoulders.

Sheena chuckled nervously, bolting for the stairs and jumping over the banister as Lloyd did previously.

"Ah, that's just-" Lloyd shook his head, "Well, I should probably go help with supper or something…" He walked down the stairs, mumbling to himself.

Kratos stood, grabbing a towel; and dried his messy, auburn hair, grinning about Lloyd and Sheena. Their banter was amusing, no doubt.

He sighed deeply, as if trying to expel any frozenness left in him. With a final glance at the room around him, he strolled towards the stairs and descended them, wondering what would await him at the bottom.

_**MBOM:** So yeah, good chappie and all. What with the luverly Kratos visuals and whatnot. _

_**KRATOS:** So, why do I have my shirt off again? You need to find something else to fantasize about._

_**MBOM:** How about you in boxers and nothing else?_

_**KRATOS:**gasps you can't be serious!_

_**MBOM:** Maybe a hat too…with a really big feather… or, Oh, YES!_

_**KRATOS:** Ack, what?_

_**MBOM:** You in a Wonder Chef outfit! Oh, my, would that be great or what? fangirls shriek_

_**KRATOS:** … blink, blink_


	3. Supper Surprises

**Chapter 3- Supper Surprises**

Kratos stepped off the last stair, coming into view of the occupants of the tiny cottage.

"Hey, Kratos…wow!" Colette stopped midsentence to admire the new outfit.

The green, silk shirt clung to his moderately damp skin, distorting the light of the fire around. It had a rather long split down the middle, Kratos' chest could be seen, now losing its purplish frozen tinge and returning to its pale originality. The pants were more distinctly in the Igaguri style, flaring out on the sides and rather tight at the top. Needless to say, the girls (and Zelos) were delighted.

The Chosen of Tethe'alla gasped and rushed forward, hugging Kratos from behind.

"Augh, get off me-!" Kratos tried to shake off the obnoxious philanderer.

"But you look so pretty now! You finally got enough sense to wear a color! And it matches your skin tone ever so nicely! Now two of us guys look sexy!" Zelos clung to the unfortunate Kratos, giggling into his shoulder.

"So it is your tailor…"

Zelos ceased his giggling for a moment to clarify this wondering from Presea.

"What do you mean, my little rosebud?"

Presea smiled evilly, "Well, you see, if you have enough sense to recognize that that green matches with Kratos' skin tone, it is your tailor who is obviously at fault."

"That's ridiculous." huffed Zelos, burying his face into Kratos' shoulder and inhaling,

"Hmmmmm, you smell really good… like gingersnaps…"

This was the last straw, "Enough!" bellowed the seraph, forcibly kicking the Chosen (somehow, nobody really saw what happened) directly in the chest.

Zelos fell to the floor with a groan and a bump, rubbing his chest. Kratos looked mildly stunned by the circumstances. He blinked, staring at the Chosen on the floor.

"Oh, did I mention they're enchanted, Kratos?"

Kratos looked up at the speaker, Sheena came forward, "The clothes have special properties, like an Exsphere for the Igaguri followers. They increase the body's reaction time to the thoughts that the wearer has. So if you needed to jump to the left really quick, or kick an adversary… it works really well."

"I see… interesting," answered Kratos examining the silk shirt, "I could get used to this …"

"What's interesting is the fact that I'm gonna have a bruise tomorrow…" pouted Zelos.

Dirk cleared his throat loudly, everybody looked to the burly dwarf, "Dinner is ready," he announced, bringing a large pot to the scrubbed wooden table. "Everybody grab a seat!"

"Wow! How'd you make supper so fast?" Colette exclaimed, pulling out a stool and scooting in to the table.

Dirk smiled, placing the massive pot in the center of the table, "I've been working on this all day…" He swept the lid off dramatically, revealing the pot's contents, "Dwarven Pot-Luck Surprise!"

Genis, Lloyd, and Colette cheered; everybody else peered curiously into the pot, Kratos shifted to the back of the crowd, allowing his height to enable him to scrutinize the peculiar mixture.

"Hey!" shouted Lloyd, "Don't look in there! It'll ruin the surprise!"

The curious group looked away, quickly resuming their seats. Unfortunately for Kratos, his movement to the back of the crowd lost him a seat at the table.

"Um, there aren't any more chairs," stated Genis, shifting in his seat with Presea, "Where will Kratos sit?"

"You can sit with me you sexy thing! You and your delicious scent are welcome near the great Zelos any time!"

Raine smacked Zelos in the head rather hard, a silent reproach.

Kratos shook his head and pulled a Wing Pack from his pocket.

"What are you gonna sit on, a Rheaird?" asked Lloyd, passing bowls for the 'Surprise' around.

"No, this is a specially customized Wing Pack, I keep other things in it."

Genis looked up from the pot of 'Surprise', "Huh? Like what?"

Kratos bit his lip, "A few rooms…"

"Rooms? How is that possible?" the magic-user was incredulous.

"I'll tell you later, dinner is getting cold. I will be right back."

The party dished themselves and watched as Kratos strode over to the front door. He pulled several nodes from the side of his Wing Pack and placed them on the doorframe. Once these were in place, he pressed a red button on the Pack, The nodes flashed twice and remained lit; Kratos opened the door, and much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't followed by a cold blast of winter, but a dim light shone through, and the mercenary walked in or out the door.

Looks were exchanged as Kratos stumbled around in the mysterious room, a crashing noise was heard, and the seraph swore, loudly.

A tumultuous wave of laughter was stifled as Kratos emerged, ceramic dust in his hair and a chair in hand.

"Got a chair," he breathed, closing the door behind him.

He sat at the table, directly beside the window and Raine was at his side. Presea and Genis shared a seat on his other side, and Lloyd, Colette and Sheena were seated across the table from him. Dirk and Zelos faced each other from the ends of the table.

"Eat up, everyone!" said Dirk jovially, digging into his own bowl of 'Surprise.'

Raine chewed, a thoughtful look coming over her face, "That flavor… is that White Satay?"

"Nope," replied Dirk, "That would probably be some Naploosa Bacura. Eat it, it's very nutritious…"

The professor gulped, "We're eating… a rare specimen of magitechnology from the Ancient Kharlan War?"

"Yep, ain't it great?"

Raine looked mortified.

Zelos spooned some 'Surprise' in his mouth and wrinkled his nose, "I can't believe I'm eating this…"

Genis and Lloyd were beginning the game they always played whenever Dirk served Dwarven Pot-Luck Surprise for dinner. Colette watched, resuming her place as the game's scorekeeper.

"Okay, GO!"

Lloyd and Genis furiously put spoon after spoon of 'Surprise' in their mouths in hopes of finding what gave the dish its title.

"Yes!" cried Lloyd, his mouth bulging; he swallowed and spat out a piece of metal, "Whoa, is that Gald?" He quickly snatched it off the table, examining it closely.

"Yeah, it is!" confirmed Genis, momentarily forgetting the contest. Presea noticed the finding of money and looked curiously into her own bowl, prodding it with her spoon.

"Hey, Dad!" Lloyd raised his voice slightly.

Dirk and Kratos looked in the swordsman's direction simultaneously; Kratos caught Raine's eye and hastily returned to his 'Surprise'

"Yeah, Lloyd. What is it?" said Dirk in his gravelly voice.

"How come there's money in this batch? You always made sure there was never any before…"

"Because it's Martemas! Happy Martemas, everyone!"

An exchange of Happy Martemas' rounded the table.

"Happy Martemas, Kratos!" smiled Raine, forgetting about the Naploosa Bacura for the trial of cheering up her friend.

"Happy Martemas, Raine," mumbled the saddened angel, shaking the ceramic dust out of his hair. A piece of pottery jostled out, falling into his bowl; he shrugged and stared down.

Raine patted his shoulder sympathetically, "Cheer up, Lloyd just needs more time to adjust…"

Kratos smiled miserably, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Lloyd continued his contest with Genis, now joined by Presea, who seemed to be winning; the swordsman remained completely unaware of his biological father's newfound depression.

"Hang on," said Raine suddenly, putting her spoon into Kratos' bowl.

"What?" he began, utterly bewildered by the professor's actions. She brought the spoon out of the bowl, the broken piece of pottery carried by it.

"Look! Look!" she cried, pointing erratically at the forlorn, gravy covered ceramic.

"What is it?" wondered Kratos, thoroughly scared now.

"A fragment of a rare and valuable vase from the Balacruf Dynasty!"

"Right."

"And you BROKE IT!"

"Hey, I have a headache now, I think it deserved to be broken."

"No, that's ridiculous!" Raine stood, brandishing the spoon around dangerously. Her stool fell to floor with a soft crash.

The entire company diverted their attention towards Raine, who began a lecture on the Balacruf Dynasty.

"The Balacruf Dynasty encompasses a majority of our history, including the reign of King Cleo III…"

At this point, everyone ignored the raving professor and returned to their 'Surprise'. Zelos leaned back, smacking his lips, "Yeah that was about the weirdest stuff I've ever eaten…"

"Oh, you needed a change from you high-class Meltokio take-out," scoffed Sheena, "_I_ really like it, good job, Dirk!"

Dirk's mustache twitched, "I try,' he growled.

Presea scooped the last of her 'Surprise' out of her bowl, glancing at the large pile of Gald in front of her and taking in the jealous looks from Genis and Lloyd. She placed the last spoonful slowly into her tiny mouth, making the situation twice as dramatic.

"Mmmmm… cough" Presea gasped, choking on the surprise.

Genis sprang into action, thumping the spluttering girl on the back.

The object that appeared to cause Presea's gagging fit burst from her mouth, and clattered over the tabletop. It was an ornate Martemas Tree figurine, adorned with tiny ornaments.

Sheena reached forwards and picked it off the table, handing it to a now properly breathing Presea.

"That's the special gift for today, you got lucky!" announced Dirk, noticing the scene.

"Thank you, I think," breathed Presea, equally weakly as happily.

Another round of Happy Martemas' worked their way around the table, this time interrupted by a particularly strong surge of wind that shook the tiny house.

"Whoa!" shouted several voices at once, the wind continued to gust, forcing the window out of its frame, it flew unswervingly and extremely quickly at Raine.

**MBOM:**_ Ah, yeah, suspense! What will happen? Oh no! Hahahahahahahahahahhahaha! _

_**RAINE:** Ah, that's awful!_

_**MBOM:** I'm sorry, it had to happen, But I'm not sure if you'll get seriously hurt._

_**RAINE:** How could you break a vase from the Balacruf Dynasty? That's horrible!_

_**MBOM:** Oh, yes of course, the vase, I didn't break it, it was dear Kratty who shattered your precious vase._

_**KRATOS:** Don't call me 'Kratty'!_

_**Authoress' Note:** For those of you who can find the Kosuke Fujishima reference in the next chappie, I might consider giving you a special prize. The prize might or might not be a Kratos pic drawn by yours truly, but then again, there's a really good chance it is. Review and see if you're right! _

_**(A/N: Kosuke Fujishima is the guy who did all the original Tales of Symphonia character art.)**_


	4. Problems With the Igaguri Reflexes

**Chapter 4- Problems with the Igaguri Reflexes**

Before Kratos knew what was happening, the Igaguri clothes were guiding him in front of Raine and he received the full impact of the window wholly onto his already aching head. A loud crunch was heard as the window made contact, although no one saw what had happened.

A gale of winter burst into the house, extinguishing the fire, and any candles that were supplying light promptly went out. Snow swirled in, freezing the occupants of the cottage, and coating any nearby objects with a white blanket of frost.

A dark, panicked frigidness followed, people bustled about, trying to find the windowpane, move away from the cold, and save the remaining bit of Pot-Luck Surprise.

Lloyd, Genis, and Colette rushed to the windowsill, frantically searching for the glass inner.

Zelos grabbed Sheena and pulled her away from the cold, "I can't let my hunny freeze!" Sheena protested vehemently, angrily slapping at Zelos' grabbing hands, "Let me go!"

Presea and Dirk reached for the pot of Surprise and plucked it from the table, carrying it together in the dark.

Raine reacted to the freezing darkness almost immediately, silently thanking Kratos for his interception of the flying window. She bent down, finding Kratos' still form on the floor, and removed the thick glass pane from on top of his head. He made no response; Raine concluded that he was knocked out. The professor handed the windowpane to Lloyd, who, with the help of Genis, fitted it back into the frame. The storm was successfully halted and the panic slowly dwindled away. A brief moment of silence followed, interrupted by Genis, who lit a tiny flame off the tip of his finger.

"Brrr, now I know why Kratos was frozen…" he shivered, moving towards the stove to re-light the fire. A wave of illumination engulfed the house, warming the company.

Lloyd was securing the window frame by hammering in all the corners; he noticed a smear of red in the top right corner, "Hey, what's that?" he wondered, touching it gently with his finger.

"Oh," cried Colette, dropping to the floor beside Raine, "Kratos, are you okay?"

Lloyd stopped his analyzation of the window frame, turning to Raine, "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Look," said Raine, gently moving a few strands of hair from Kratos' face; a long, deep cut revealed itself, shining in the newly restored light. His nose seemed slightly bent; apparently, the window had enough force to break it. A few rebellious streaks of blood meandered across his cheek, scoring it in red.

"He jumped in the way so it wouldn't hit me," explained the worried professor.

"What's the matter?" asked Dirk, relinquishing his grip on the pot of 'Surprise' and hurrying over to the side of the table where Kratos lay.

Presea quickly grabbed the vacant handle and held it calmly, taking in the state of affairs.

Zelos and Sheena were still beside the stairs; Sheena was full-out punching the philanderous Chosen in attempts to escape his grasp. She finally succeeded, rushing over to Raine's side.

"Oh My Goddess!" she exclaimed, reaching forward to stem the flow of the blood; she covered the lengthy laceration on Kratos' forehead with her hand, getting the warm liquid all over it, glove included.

Raine considered the situation for a moment, ensuring Sheena was applying the proper amount of pressure. She glanced at Dirk, wordlessly asking him to ensure stability on the injured mercenary. Once she was satisfied, she ran to the door and retrieved her Hanuman's staff, subconsciously preparing healing arts.

Genis and Colette were hovering nervously behind Dirk, who was supporting Kratos' neck and head, making sure to not jostle Sheena, who kept her hand on the cut.

The dwarf frowned, looking worriedly at Kratos' bloodied face "He's really busted up, d'you reckon he'll be okay?"

Raine kneeled once again, surveying the blood now dripping onto the floor. "I don't know… Sheena, could you move your hand?"

"But-" began the summoner.

"Please, I need to see it properly…"

Sheena submitted, slowly pulling her hand away; the dam of blood broke, drenching the mercenary's now paper-white face.

Raine gulped, mildly sickened by the amount of blood, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the task at hand; she placed her staff over Kratos' face, a yellow light shone out, battling the red of the blood for attention. His nose, being completely broken, was the first to receive the healing magic, and it knitted and straightened immediately. The cut on his forehead sealed slightly, stopping the copious flow of blood.

"Hmmm," droned Kratos, most unexpectedly, "Door three."

"What?" wondered Lloyd unhelpfully.

"Wing Pack, door three, sleep…" Kratos' words slurred together, he was nearly unintelligible.

Zelos raised his eyebrows, "Okayyyy, he's nuts. That's my professional opinion."

The Tethe'allan Chosen went silent after receiving six of the most venomous deathglares ever imaginable.

"What do you mean, Kratos?" asked Colette, brushing the hair from his face.

He looked at Raine, blinking blood from his eyes, reaching into his pocket, "Here, Wing Pack Hall, door three… Martemas…" He swallowed; a few stray drops of blood fell into his mouth as he pressed the Wing Pack into the professor's hand. The mercenary fell unconscious again, his head falling limp on the floor, still drenched in his own blood.

Raine stood up, examining the customized Wing Pack, "Polycarbonate?" she wondered aloud.

Lloyd stared at her, "Professor, what do we do with Da-" he checked himself, "Kratos?"

"I think he'll be okay, he just needs some rest…"

"Yeah, I think you're right," agreed Dirk, he looked at Sheena, who was staring transfixedly at her severely bloodied hand. "Sheena?"

The summoner looked hurriedly up, "I'm- fine. There was just so much blood…"

"Oh, Sheena, are you okay?" asked Colette, "I can help you clean up if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Sheena stood and followed Colette upstairs to where her luggage was, to get a change of clothes.

Raine resumed examining the Wing Pack, opening a small compartment. The numbers one to four shone up at her; she pressed the purple three and the nodes on the door mimicked the illuminated number. The company looked cautiously at the purple-framed door, allowing Raine to open it and take a look first.

Dirk motioned for Lloyd to get some water, and began to clean off Kratos' face and the surrounding floor. Raine took one last look at the still mercenary and pulled the door open.

_**MBOM:** Well, now. Another suspenseful sort of thing. Odd that that just happens, isn't it?_

_**KRATOS:** Oh, yes. Terribly shocking. _

_**MBOM:** Also my contest is still running, who found the Kosuke Fujishima reference? And if you win, please specify the type of pic you want. Please note that if it's a black and white pic, more than likely, it will be of Kratos. (Also more than likely he won't have a shirt on.)But if you pick a color picture, you can say whatever Tales character you want, and I'll draw them in plushie cartoon style! And it will be hand-drawn, with my signature, if you care about that sort of thing. _

_**KRATOS:** sighs, shakes head Well, shouldn't you tell them how you're going to determine the winner?_

_**MBOM:** Hold your hot horses! I'm getting to it! Goll-ly! Okay, depending on the amount of reviewers, I shall draw names from my witch hat. In the instance that there's only one winner, well it just makes it easier for me. _

_**KRATOS:** Suppose no one takes part in your contest, what then?_

_**MBOM:** Mr. Negativity, aren't you? I expect the pic of you will go to either _beutifulblonde _or _AimeeK, _because then I don't have to pay for postage._

_**KRATOS:** Hmm, I see…_


	5. Wing Pack Hall

**Chapter 5- Wing Pack Hall **

Raine stepped through the cottage door, leading the others into a large hall. The walls and roof were painted a deep, midnight blue, with tiny beads of prismatic glass reflecting the light from the huge celestial light fixture hovering near the sloped ceiling. Raine squinted up at the light; it seemed it was supposed to mimic the look of the moon. A plush, emerald green carpet adorned the floor, looking very much like a mossy forest floor.

Two rows of beds lined the walls, with differently colored bedspreads, and varying in length and width. The colors were vivid shades of red, blue, orange, white, light purple and two shades of pink. Nightstands stood beside each bed, with lampshades matching the hue of the accompanying bed. On each bed was a square parcel, wrapped in silky ribbon and an envelope lay on the pillows.

The professor gazed around in awe, moving forward and allowing the others to follow her into the vast hall.

"Wow," breathed Presea, taking in the whole of the room.

"Amazing!" cried Genis, running in and immediately examining the walls, "So this is his customized Wing Pack!"

Raine walked past the beds, absorbing the sheer creativeness of the room, "How did he make this?" she thought, wondering how exactly Kratos created such an amazing place.

There were two doors at the end of the hall; one appeared to be a shower room, and the other a smaller bedroom. Upon closer inspection, the other room was identified as Kratos' bedroom. The professor stepped inside, curiously looking the room up and down.

This room was painted black, and lacked the stars than shone so brightly in its adjacent counterpart. A long, narrow bed stood in the corner, directly opposite from a large bookshelf completely stuffed with books. There was also a nightstand and a chair, the only other furniture; they were stained deep ebony black. Two picture frames perched on the nightstand; one was moved closer to the bed than the other, Raine looked nervously around before gently picking it up. A faded drawing of a young woman smiling a carefree smile was encased in the glass; she bore an extraordinary resemblance to Lloyd. The professor registered the identity with a gasp of shock. It was Anna! She quickly placed the picture on the stand, diverting her attention to the other frame; it held a collage of pictures, all depicting moments from the world-regeneration journey. Raine smiled in spite of herself, finding one of a particularly hilarious morning in Asgard. More than one pancake was thrown that morning.

"Raine?" came Genis' voice, "Where'd you go-o?"

Raine jumped, turning quickly and rushing to the door. She poked her head out, putting on a face of false casualness.

"I found Kratos' bedroom! Lloyd, Zelos? Could you help carry him in here? Please and thank you…"

Zelos stepped back in alarm, knocking into the soft pink bed, "Are you serious? Manual labor for me? Surely you jest!"

The exasperated professor rolled her eyes, "He's not that heavy… and Lloyd will help…"

Zelos blinked.

"Just go do it!" yelled Raine.

The Chosen shrieked, grabbed Lloyd's arm and tore into the cottage.

"Professor?" Presea crooked her finger for Raine to come near. "Look, this is your bed!" the pink-haired girl indicated the orange bed, handing a parchment envelope to the professor.

"What?"

"In the envelope, Kratos left us all notes, and the beds are ours! See? I get a pink kitty for Martemas!" Presea giggled, very out of character, and leapt on to her bed, hugging the stuffed cat that lay upon it.

Raine grinned, opening the envelope:

_Raine,_

_ First of all, Happy Martemas. It's been ages since the last time I celebrated it, and I am glad to be making merry with good friends such as yourself. This is your bed, and the gift you will find on it is your Martemas gift. A little early, I know, but this seemed a nice way to let everyone have their gifts._

_Enjoy! _

_Kratos_

Raine scrutinized the handwriting; it was very peculiar, like the writing she often found in ancient scriptures and such. She smiled, reflecting on the time Kratos must have learned to write.

"Wow, he really isn't that heavy at all…"

Zelos and Lloyd shuffled in, supporting Kratos between them.

"Yeah, I guess angels aren't all that heavy?" Lloyd looked to Raine, who had sunk onto her bed and was running her hand along the soft surface.

Raine looked up to see Noishe come barreling into the hall, howling an ear-splitting note.

"Whoa, watch out!" warned Genis, but his advice was too late; Noishe knocked into Lloyd, who in turn fell over, causing Zelos to fall as well. Kratos landed on the plush carpet, the cut opened slightly, and a few drops of blood glistened, threatening to gush again.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" snapped Raine, glowering at Zelos.

"What? Lloyd fell on _me._ Aaaah, no! Stop the dog!"

Noishe jumped towards his master, howling loudly, he sniffed about, and opened his mouth to bark when Lloyd leapt up, quickly silencing the protozoan.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Lloyd, patting Noishe's furry head. Noishe whined, wagging his tail violently.

"Ohhh, okay. I get it… Zelos, give me a hand here."

"Why? What am I doing?"

"Help me get Kratos on to Noishe's back, he knows where to go."

Zelos groaned, bending down and lifting the mercenary up. Noishe ran underneath him, and the swordsman and the Chosen gently lowered him down.

Noishe started forward, walking slowly, careful to not jostle his master.

The group stared as Noishe worked the door open and crossed into it. Raine followed, and assisted the protozoan in settling Kratos into the bed. She lifted his feet under the blankets and adjusted the pillows under his head, willing him to sleep soundly. After a moment of surveying his breathing and after checking his pulse, the professor pulled a mana bandage from her pocket and placed it softly on the cut. Kratos' breath quickened from the surge of mana, but he relaxed just as soon, sinking onto the pillows. The mercenary's hair fell back in to his eyes, moist with blood, enhancing the red/auburn mix of its origin.

"Please sleep well," she whispered, leading Noishe from the room and flicking the light switch.

**MBOM:**sigh

**KRATOS:** Now what?

**MBOM:** I was just imagining how cute you'd look asleep…

**KRATOS:** Oh, give me a break.

**MBOM:** You'd be so terribly cute, all helpless and KO'd, I wish I was Raine at that moment…"

**KRATOS:** You know what would be better than that?

**MBOM:** No, what?

**KRATOS:** runs away

**MBOM:** shouts Yeah, I like to watch you run too! Good call!


	6. An Angel's Gifts

**Chapter 6- An Angel's Gifts**

When Raine reentered the hall, she immediately noted the presence of Sheena and Colette, who were examining their beds, light purple and white. Their envelopes lay open on their bedspreads as they opened their individual gifts from the mercenary sleeping in the next room.

"Oh, right, my gift!" thought Raine, arriving at her bed. She reached for the square parcel, sitting on the bed and placed it on her lap. The ribbon was red and the box was a shiny green, much like the silk shirt Kratos now wore. The professor opened the box, smoothing the ribbon and placed it on her orange bedspread. She turned the box over her bed and two things fell out, a book and another tiny box. Her natural instinct told her to GRAB THE BOOK, but she was strangely drawn to the mystery of the smaller box. With a small flourish, Raine opened it and a tiny key glinted in the artificial starlight.

"A key?" Raine now turned her attention to the book, now noticing a very small keyhole on the cover. The purpose of the key was now apparent; she slid it into the hole and turned it. A small click sounded and the book fell open. Raine bent forward, reading the first passage in the book.

_To Raine, _Raine noted the writing was in Kratos' handwriting again, she read carefully,

_I found this book nearly 150 years ago, when I was exploring around Sylvarant, in the vicinity of the Triet ruins, before they were completely obliterated. I searched for the key, but to no avail. A happy coincidence gave me the key, I found it amongst your collectibles that day in Triet. You said you couldn't be bothered with it. This surprised me, as I figured you would keep anything old, regardless of unknown use. However, I tried it on my book, and, well, you see the result. Originally, I had intended to just give you the book, ready for you to write your own ideas, but I was drawn to recording your lessons. You explained a number of points on the subject of history and wars and such that I was not aware of, although I was alive and witnessing it all when it happened._

_Happy Martemas,_

_Kratos_

Raine flipped through the pages of notes, her eyes shining as she realized someone _cared _about her lessons. There were several dozen pages of notes in the thick volume, all documenting things from Angelic Disease to Zoology of Sylvarant, including detailed illustrations and translations.

The professor hugged the book to her chest, grinning broadly.

"Hey, Professor!" called Lloyd, from on top of his red bed, "I thought Genis and I helped you to stop that book-hugging thing a while ago!"

Raine waved the book in the air, jumping up and down on the bed; the entire company stared,

"Look at this! Kratos is so amazing! This is the best gift _ever_!"

She cleared her throat, sitting primly and calmly placing the book in her lap, "And what did you receive?" she asked, trying to salvage any remaining dignity available to her.

Lloyd arched an eyebrow, smiling lopsidedly, "Nothing yet, but the note said he wanted to give it in person, but I guess I'll have to wait, huh?"

Raine nodded, returning to her surveyal of the extensive notebook.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Sheena, holding a stack of multi-colored summoner cards in the palm of her hand.

"What is it, Sheena?" asked Colette, who had adorned her gift, a white robe that glowed with a pale blue light, with tiny feathers sewn on to the sleeves.

"Flora cards!" gasped the summoner, "But they were said to be used up centuries ago!"

"You're forgetting who we're receiving these gifts from." stated Presea, recovering from her sudden burst of hyperness.

Lloyd jumped off his bed, striding over to Sheena's side, "What are floor-a cards?"

"I'll show you," grinned Sheena evilly, she grabbed the first card from the deck, and swept it through the air. A purple puff of smoke exploded, and a large number of glittery flowers whirled around the pair. Sheena leaned forward, kissing Lloyd softly on the cheek. The flowers fell down, most of them landing on Sheena's lilac colored bed. The blushing swordsman touched his cheek where Sheena had kissed him, his chocolate brown eyes wide.

Genis cleared his throat loudly, eyeing the romance erupting near Lloyd and Sheena with apparent distaste. Colette clapped her hands, picking up a bluish purple flower and smelling it.

"You guys are so cu-ute together!"

Presea nodded, examining the stuffed cat happily. "You make an interesting couple," she agreed.

Zelos pouted, opening his parcel, which appeared considerably smaller than the others. "How come you don't kiss me like that, Sheena?"

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last excuse for a man on the planet," jeered Sheena, linking arms with the swordsman.

"Whoa!" cried Genis, standing up on his bed, nearing a Raine-dance of joy, "Look at this! Ancient angelic language translations!" he began reading the lengthy scroll he held, it was ripped and yellowed with age.

_To Genis,_

_I hope this is a suitable Martemas gift, even though it is second-hand. This is my scroll from 4000 years ago, but don't worry about ever returning it, the angelic language is pretty much drilled into my head for eternity. Perhaps that's why you commented on my strange accent you could never place, it was angelic. I trust you will find a use for these notes and wish you a very Happy Martemas._

_Kratos_

"Isn't that great? Kratos has really interesting handwriting…" said the young half-elf, to no one in particular.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Zelos, holding a small card, "Listen to this!

_To Zelos,_

_Seeing as you're the Chosen of Tethe'alla, I couldn't think of anything you would really want or need, except what I have found. Please use this information for noble purposes, as I might have to bring swift and painful retribution for any of the noblewomen who get offended by your philandric ways. _

_Happy Martemas, _

_Kratos_

Raine was puzzled, "so what is it then?"

The Chosen did a miniature happy-dance, "Measurements of all the Meltokio noblewomen! How did he ever get these? I could never get even a shoulder length!"

Sheena laughed at this confession, "It's because Kratos is much more charming than you, you know that right?"

Lloyd smiled, "That's my dad you're talking about, you know."

Sheena pulled Lloyd into a one-armed hug, "Your smokin' hot dad!" she joked.

The swordsman blushed, shaking his head.

Colette twirled about in her robe, spinning enough so that she landed on Presea's bed. She laughed and rolled over, and Presea commented on the angelic robe. "What beautiful cloth, I've never seen its equal…"

As everyone was preoccupied with their gifts, (Sheena resumed sorting the cards and promptly forgot about Lloyd) the swordsman strolled casually to the end of the hall, entering Kratos' room, to check on the sleeping seraph.

_**MBOM: **Ahh, how nice._

_**KRATOS:** What is it now?_

_**MBOM:** I just drew a really hot picture of you…_

_**KRATOS:** groans Are you ever going to quit that?_

_**MBOM:** Not likely._

_**ZELOS:** Hey yooou. runs hands through Kratos' hair_

_**KRATOS:** Okay, enough already! I told you I'm not interested! storms off_

_**MBOM:** Say whaaaaaaat?_

_**ZELOS:** C'mon Kratos! Buy some cookies! It's for the Girl Scouts of Meltokio! Be nice for once!_

_**MBOM:** Oh, I see. I was totally thinking something else! And a huge thank you to _KratosWilder _for all your lovely reviews! I think I might just ditch my contest idea and send you an original artwork! What do you think about that? _

_**Review!**_


	7. Feverish Nightmare

**Chapter 7- Feverish Nightmare**

Lloyd walked into the bedroom, observing Kratos with a varying mixture of emotions playing across his face. He grabbed the ebony chair from beside the matching nightstand, and sat beside the bed, still looking intently at the sleeping form of his biological father.

The mana bandage glowed bright blue underneath Kratos' hair; Lloyd pushed the auburn strands away just in time to see the bandage fade and disappear, sealing the cut more than Raine's magic managed to. The blood flow had ceased at any rate, and color was slowly returning to Kratos' white face.

Suddenly, Kratos began to mumble, stirring in his sleep; he made a face of utter misery, clutching the nearby blankets tightly.

"No, stop. Don't leave me here, I can't… I can't."

Lloyd stood, placing a hand on Kratos' shoulder, "Da- uh, Kratos? Are you okay?"

"You can't, Anna, don't do this. I won't…" Beads of sweat sprang up on Kratos' newly healed forehead, he covered his face with his hand; the Exsphere flashed, "Anna, don't die… you- can't leave me alone…"

"Kratos, it's just a nightmare! Wake up!"

The sleeping mercenary continued on, oblivious to Lloyd's requests, "No, I… couldn't do anything like that… Anna, you won't die, I just…" A single tear rolled down the side of Kratos' face, completely betraying his emotionless demeanor.

What Lloyd saw in this single tear was almost more than he could bear, it represented the day his mother was killed, by the very man who laid in front of him now. This day was being reenacted in Kratos' mind, torturing him in the worst way possible.

"Lloyd! Noishe, help him… I- I can't, I'm sorry…" The tears fell faster, spilling over his closed eyes. His voice quavered as he spoke out of a dream, "What- what have I done? Anna… I…"

"Kratos? You need to wake up!" Lloyd shook the mercenary's shoulder softly, trying to pull him awake.

"Stop… leave me alone. Just let me die…"

Lloyd started, "What are you talking-?"

"Just let me die!"

"What?" came several voices from the next room, followed by the sound of running feet.

Raine arrived in the small bedroom first, she took action almost immediately, joining Lloyd in restraining the now deeply sobbing Kratos.

"What's wrong?" the professor directed the question at Lloyd as she touched Kratos' forehead and neck, checking for a fever.

"He's having a nightmare, about Mom…"

Kratos spoke up again, enunciating through his tears, "Lloyd, forgive me… I killed her… I killed…"

Lloyd grasped the mercenary's Exsphere-encrusted hand, willing him to escape from his obvious torment.

"Dad, I forgive you. It's not your fault."

Raine glanced at Lloyd, who also seemed on the verge of tears. Kratos opened his eyes unexpectedly; staring wildly around, trying to decipher his surroundings.

"Lloyd, Raine? What-?" began Kratos, sitting up, the dream washed over him again, he shuddered, looking away from the occupants of his bedroom.

"Kratos, are you okay?" asked Colette, sounding afraid.

The silent mercenary nodded, avoiding anybody's gaze, blinking away his misery.

"No, you're not." stated Lloyd, maintaining a grip on his father's hand, "You had a nightmare about…killing Mom… don't keep it inside…"

Kratos wiped the tears from his eyes, pointedly staring ahead.

"Kratos," Raine looked into Kratos' range of vision, "Let me see your eyes… I think you might be running a fever…" The professor placed her hand on Kratos' forehead, pausing for a moment.

"Lloyd, can you get Dirk please? I need him to mix something up for me."

"Yeah sure," breathed the swordsman, tearing off back to the cottage.

"Professor, what's wrong? Can we do anything?" asked Presea, who was now wearing a white nightshirt, very much in the style that Colette's was.

"You can get some cool water and cloths, his fever is rising exceptionally fast."

Presea and Genis nodded, departing for the shower room to find the items Raine requested.

Kratos fell back on to his pillows, breathing heavily, his face was slicked with sweat, disguising the tears he cried under a new mask of moisture.

Raine turned to Sheena, "Could you get my bag? The medium brown one, it should be with my coat and things."

"Definitely," replied the summoner, leaving the room. Lloyd brushed past her, bringing Dirk behind him.

"Raine?" growled the dwarf, "Who's got a fever? What should I be mixing?"

"Catnip tea, with dandelion and lobelia." the professor answered briskly, checking the mercenary's pulse; Dirk departed immediately, muttering the ingredients to himself.

"His heartbeat is accelerated… Lloyd, does Kratos have any heart problems?"

Lloyd looked shocked, "Uh, uhm, not that I'm aware of… why?"

Raine moved her hand to Kratos' chest, feeling for his actual heartbeat, "High fever is sometimes brought on by cardiac disorders…" Kratos responded by gasping and shaking sporadically on his narrow bed, his temperature seeming to accelerate his agonizing experiences beforehand.

At this point, Sheena returned, with the bulging bag Raine had asked for.

"Thank you, Sheena." said Raine, taking the bag and rummaging through it. She extracted a small glass thermometer, wiped it on her sleeve briefly and stuck it in Kratos' mouth.

He didn't react at all, save for the convulsions that caused the thermometer to shake. Raine furrowed her brow, waiting for the temperature.

"Raine?" Genis and Presea reappeared, carrying a basin and several cloths.

"Just put it here," said Raine, indicating the nightstand. "Okay, let's see…" she plucked the thermometer from the mercenary's mouth, reading the temperature with wide eyes.

"Oh Goddess! 103 degrees!"

"What, is that bad?" asked Lloyd, wringing out a cloth and placing it on Kratos' brow. The mercenary responded with a shake of the head, as if he was trying to escape from the cool cloth.

"He's going to get worse before he gets better…" said the Professor, diving for her bag and rummaging through it again.

She removed a small book, flipping through it frantically, running her fingers down pages.

"Fever, fever… oh, fever! Here it is, okay, we need some Echinacea root, can you get some, Lloyd?"

Dirk burst in abruptly, holding a steaming mug of tea, "Raine," he prompted, holding it out.

The professor looked extremely relieved, "Thank you Dirk!" She bent over the bed, supporting the mercenary's head on her arm, and placed the wooden cup on Kratos' lips, tipping it slightly.

Kratos coughed and spluttered, resisting the beverage. Raine held it steady, continuing to pour the hot liquid in the struggling mercenary's mouth. "Drink it, Kratos. It'll make you feel better."

She drained the mug, closing Kratos' mouth and ensured he swallowed it. He flopped back onto the pillows, still sweating profusely, his face quickly reddening; he halted his spasms and went alarmingly still.

He caught up Raine's hand, blinking blearily. "Anna?"

Raine gulped, looking at Lloyd for some sort of assistance; the swordsman gaped, offering no help at all.

"Anna?" Kratos' voice was more worried now, he squeezed the professor's hand. Raine felt his warmth spread through her, she returned the oblivious affection with a quiet confirmation, "Yes, Kratos, you need to be calm and take your medicine, okay?"

Kratos smiled softly, his first genuine smile in a long time, "Okay, only for you, though…"

Lloyd was astonished, "Dad, uhm, Kratos, Mom is… "

"Anna, where are we?" asked Kratos, who only had ears for Raine's voice.

"We're near Iselia," replied the professor, progressively becoming more and more nervous about the situation.

"Oh, could you give Lloyd his gift for me? I can't really move… the Reverse Angelus…"

"Uhm, Reverse Angelus?"

"It's the angelic disease, remember?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't I tell you this? The reversal of… uhm…"

"What?"

"Don't worry about me… go take care of Lloyd, and don't forget his Martemas present…"

"O-okay."

"Thank you, my love… my Anna."

Raine started, looking at Lloyd again; he looked as stunned as she felt. Sheena broke the stunned silence, grabbing a cloth and dabbing at the beads of sweat on Kratos' brow. Cool drops of water trickled down his face, blending in with the sweat.

He opened his eyes suddenly, slowly shifting his gaze to all the people in his room, coming to a rest at Raine, who quickly relinquished her returning grip on his hand.

"Raine, what-?" Kratos sat up again, shaking his hair from his eyes, "What were you-?"

"Lay back, Kratos. You were hallucinating, you need to relax now…" Raine pushed gently on the mercenary's shoulder; he obeyed her request and sank slowly onto the pillows, sighing deeply, and closed his chocolate brown eyes, calming himself with restoring gasps of air.

The harried professor relaxed slightly, returning to her doctor mode, trying desperately to dispel the awkward moment offered by Kratos' hallucination of memories long past.

"Okay, now we should use Echinacea root to ease the heat from his fever… Lloyd, Dirk, you can get that, can't you?" Dirk nodded again, pulling Lloyd out of the room and making haste to retrieve Raine's healing item.

The company stared ahead as Raine sponged the mercenary's forehead, pausing every now and than to cool the cloth again; Kratos made an expression of pain, grimacing at each touch of the cloth. Raine turned, noticing the group's unanimous stifled yawn.

"You can go to bed, everyone. Dirk and I have got this covered."

A murmur of assent succeeded this, and nearly everyone departed, except for Sheena, who hesitated.

"You too, Sheena. I promise I'll call you right away if anyone needs you."

The summoner seemed to accept this; she smiled encouragingly, and stepped out of the room. Raine resumed her endeavor of calming the voracious fever torturing Kratos, she considered him for a moment, and pulled the blankets back over him, remembering a passage from a magimedic journal.

_Avoid rapid changes in temperature, if possible, maintain the normal temperature and wait for the fever to subside_

Kratos began convulsing again, twitching from the intense heat; the professor placed the cold cloth on his brow, leaving it there this time. She silently cast another healing spell, wondering if it could ease some of the pain. A dull, yellow light shone over the mercenary, trying to heal him. The convulsions slowed, and Kratos relaxed on the bed. Raine started, wondering if he was going to hallucinate again, he didn't however, and the professor figured he had fallen asleep; his chest rose and fell steadily, breath flowing smoothly through him.

She sighed happily, sinking onto the nearby chair and awaited the arrival of Lloyd and Dirk.

_**MBOM: **sighs Nobody loves me._

_**KRATOS: **I love you._

_**MBOM:** AWWW, Oh my Goddess Martel, Praise be to Yevon! does the whole Blitzball sign of victory dealie_

_**KRATOS:** I was kidding…_

_**MBOM:** I don't believe you, and even if I did, you still made me feel better._

_**KRATOS:** shakes head Why were you upset in the first place?_

_**MBOM:** 'he said, inconspicuously changing the subject' Welll, nobody took part in my contest._

_**KRATOS:** Oh. Well, at least there won't be that picture of me circulating. _

_**MBOM:** Heh, don't count on that. I want to send one to _Kratos Wilder,_ and _AimeeK_ and _beutifulblonde_ have photocopies of this one, and this one, and this one, and this one, and-_

_**KRATOS:** Ack, why did you draw so many?_

_**MBOM:** Because I heart you, and you are ravishing without a shirt on. Why don't you ever take off your shirt in _Tales? _I was so looking forward to swimming in Altamira with you in my party, but noooo, you had to be all Kratos-ish, and not go!_

_**KRATOS:** Oh-kay then, I'll be taking these… reaches for super-hot piccys of him_

_**MBOM:** Hey, now back off. Those. Are. MINE! Oh, so you wanna play like that? grabs the escaping Kratos from behind and tickles him like crazy _

_**KRATOS:** Hey, hah, no fair! drops piccys Ha ha ha, no fair!_

_**MBOM:** Ha, triumph! fawns over hot Kratos pics _

_**Authoress' Note:** I would like to say that the last incident in NO WAY takes away from my firm Kranna supporting, and of course I would flirt with Kratos, regardless of his obvious devotion. So there. sticks tongue out childishly_


End file.
